


Strength

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is her strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Natasha has always thought,  
That love was a great weaknesses.  
However loving Clint Barton,  
Fills Natasha with strength.  
Clint has been her strength,  
Ever since he bought her to Shield.  
Loving him is exhilarating.  
Because it gives Natasha a reason to fight.  
She doesn't like to disappoint Clint.  
When she does,  
She feels that strength diminishing.  
When she has Clint at her side,  
She feels invincible.  
Because he is her strength.  
She becomes unbeatable. As long as Clint has faith in her, She will never fail. Loving Clint makes her whole. And melts her ice cold heart. Clint's love is scorching like him. His love gives her hope.  
His silent support always helping her.


End file.
